1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for granular products, and more particularly, to such dispensers that are capable to control the amount to be dispensed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices have been designed in the past to dispense granular products such as seeds, insecticides, fertilizers, etc. One of these designs is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 1,916,781 issued to Blatchford wherein a seeder is disclosed for controlling and regulating the discharge of seeds. One of the problems with this device, which is a characteristic of other granular material dispensers, is that the opening through which the material goes through and the element that closes the opening may get jammed by granular elements of irregular form and size. This not only interrupts the operation but also may cause the dispensing of different unintended amount of the material. Not infrequently, these interruptions require a user to get physically involved with the mechanism of the device and come in contact with the granular material being dispensed. In case of toxic material, this is a disadvantage since it possesses a health threat to the user.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.